vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden King
|-|Rosenkreuz= |-|Ultharathotep= Summary Christian Brocken Rosenkreuz, more commonly known as the Golden King, is the main antagonist of Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~. He is a member of the West India Company, also known simply as The Society and is one of the highest-ranking members in the organization, belonging to the commanding echelons; his title in the Society being the "Golden King". After being with The Society for a time, he became its acting leader in place of their true leader, Altothas Thoth Hermes. In time, the Golden King would later start to enact his plan to eliminate Nikola Tesla by sleeping within the Bell of Gahkthun for 50 years at the Marseille Offshore Academia, where he manipulates various students by granting them powers and being offered sacrifices in turn for the Bell's maturation while slowly gathering power and waiting for the day his and The Society's greatest enemy will finally be taken out once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Christian Brocken Rosenkreuz, Golden King, King of All that Glitters, Ruler of Rosy Cross, Rose Ruler Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: Most likely as old as Earth Classification: King of the Great Race of Yith, Acting Leader of the West India Company. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Durability Negation, Death Inducement and Deconstruction through Sekime (Can induce death and atomize anyone that falls upon his gaze or presence, even causing hundreds of Critters, which are supernatural phenomenon that are impervious to all aspects of physics, can't be physically harmed or destroyed, are intangible existences that have no material form and exist only as possibilities, are capable of existing as information and aren't even alive in a conventional sense, to instantly die), Physics Manipulation (Can control and warp the laws of physics), Non-Corporeal (Is a Bell Type Equation Entity), Power Bestowal (Is the source of all the Academia's, including the Council members, Arts, being the one who created and granted them their abilities), Body Puppetry, Biological Manipulation (Can control and manipulate any living thing with a human form including brain cells), Pain Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation (Weaves formulas into countless blessings and curses), Dimensional Travel, Madness Manipulation (Anything that touches his colors is driven insane), Intangibility (Controls incorporeal colors), Duplication (The colors are capable of multiplying), Corrosion Inducement (The colors rot whatever they touch), Non-Physical Interaction (Can atomize critters which exists only as possibilities), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics) | Same as before plus Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; Instantly regenerated from Tesla's Alternate Buster, which had destroyed his whole body completely. His regeneration was also stated to be on par with Tesla), Deconstruction to a much higher extent (His presence and gaze is hundreds of millions of times stronger than before), Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (His presence and gaze reshapes the world and its laws. His hands can tear through the fabric of reality and all of creation), Conceptual Attacks (His hands can destroy the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical.) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Capable of atomizing the whole academia alongside the island it's on, from another dimension hidden within a rift in reality at the top of Chateau d'If without assuming his Ultharathotep form), Can ignore conventional durability with Sekime | Small Planet level (His Sekime is hundreds of millions of times stronger than before. The scale of his Cracking was boosted to the point that it covered the area of the entire planet, and was continually expanding), can ignore conventional durability with Sekime and Grotesque Demonic Hand Speed: ''' '''Unknown, likely Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Should be able to keep up with and fight against Tesla on equal ground) | Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Tesla's maximum power), Infinite attack speed with Grotesque Demonic Hand (His hand tears through all creation and breaks the boundaries of space-time, making his attacks always happen in an instant, and evasion impossible) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Planet Class Durability: Unknown | Small Planet level (It took Tesla’s Mega Thunderblade: Alternate Buster at maximum output to destroy his body). His regeneration and nature makes him hard to kill Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Cross-universal (His Gaze of the Rose can affect the Marseille Academia from his Cracking Field, which is disconnected from the universe). While the size of his Cracking Field in base form is of unknown size, in his Ultharathotep form the Cracking Field can expand to eventually cover an entire planet and continued to expand even more. Standard Equipment: The Bell of Gahkthun, multiple bodies and terminals, Sekime Intelligence: Genius level intellect. He invented the Kreuz Circuit at some point in his life, which is capable of making its user immortal and physically enhanced (the Circuit uses Cracking to modify the user’s body, so they automatically gain the Sekime) and is the main Circuit used by members of the Society. Rosenkreuz has also lived for a long time and has amassed a massive amount of experience and knowledge along the way. Weaknesses: He can act arrogant sometimes, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cracking:' Also known as the Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it can achieve varies from producing firepower that exceeds firearms and explosions, being able to heal a damaged body. *'Gaze of the Rose:' An attack used through the Sekime, which allows the Golden King to annihilate anything in his line of sight, or in the range of his Cracking Field, reducing the target to mere particles. It also works against beings impervious to all aspects of physics and essentially just a phenomenon, such as Critters. When used against Nightingale, the instant she became conscious of his gaze, her Critters had died hundreds of deaths in her place. As such the gaze can atomize and kill hundreds of beings in an instant such as Critters, who are supernatural phenomena impervious to all aspects of physics and can exist only as possibilities. *'Ulthrathotep:' The result of Rosenkreuz's ultimate form from the Bell of Gahkthun's complete maturation process. It is a gigantic form that is thousands of feet tall (much taller than Berta's Typhon and Tesla's Knight of Thunder, even when the latter increased the Knights size 10x over), and possesses numerous giant golden eyes he has given and gathered to numerous students including the Governing Council over the years since the start of the Bell's maturation. ** Enhanced Cracking: Upon his transformation, Rosenkruez's Cracking increased dramatically, allowing him to shape the very laws of reality as he sees fit, and control and warp the laws of physics beyond what a normal user of Cracking could achieve. In addition, the range of his Cracking expands to such a degree that it rivals the entire earth and was continuously doing so. ** Enhanced Gaze of the Rose: In his Ultharathotep form, the gaze was further strengthened to the point that it was hundreds of millions of times stronger than before. This gaze was powerful enough that Tesla, who was previously unaffected in the slightest while being in his gaze, started to get affected after Rosenkreuz transformed even with the use of his electric barriers protecting him. **'Grotesque Demonic Hand:' Through the power of his multiple Golden Eyes and his Sekime, Rosenkreuz can manifest multiple hand-like branches from his body and all over his Cracking Field. These branches are capable of erasing both the physical and metaphysical, the real and the illusory in addition to tearing through the fabric of reality and breaking through the boundaries of time and space. This allows the attack to annihilate anything it hits without fail, as it damages reality itself. Due to exceeding time, it is completely instantaneous in its attack speed, making evasion useless as well as nullifying all physical defenses. While the basic principle on how it works is different from the Wrath King's "The Arm of the King that Shatters All of Creation", both attacks achieve the same thing. *'Art:' In the time the Bell of Gahkthun is undergoing its maturation process, Rosenkreuz granted many students of the academy with a more limited form of his Cracking in the form of Arts. Despite their limited application, as they originate from Cracking they are still able to ignore even the laws of physics, with users being able to perform anything such as creating fire, walking on air, fly, and so on. Known Arts as seen in the series are as follows: **'Colors from Beyond': An Art that summons an immaterial mass of color from another dimension that passively erodes the mind of anyone that sees it. The color is also capable of breaking the mind of someone with a direct physical touch in addition to possessing a rotting property that affects whatever object it hits. **'Accelerate:' An Art which can be used to increase his speed and of any object to insane lengths. **'Calculate:' An Art which breaks down every tiny bit of info the user's senses register and lets the user's brain completely analyze it. **'Manipulate:' An Art which lets the user control and manipulate any biological body with human form. This Art can do things like forcing others to do certain movements and manipulates brain cells. **'Operate:' An Art that lets the user control any machinery that has the form of a human or close to it. **'Other-Caller:' An Art that allows the use of summoning phenomena in the form of various legendary figures, bringing forth Critters made of Cracking light and shadow to fight in their stead. Critters are phenomenon which have no physical form and exist as only possibilities, impervious to all aspects of physics, and have no physical form capable of striking with death and warping space. Key: Pre-Ultharathotep | Ultharathotep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) Darth Nihilus's Profile (Both were at their strongest) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Eldritch Horrors